Revenge
Our heroes begin the long trek back to the Rock of Bral, stopping briefly at Chrome to pick up the ship alchemist Melanie. Melanie was able to collect a few doses of a powerful reagent known as Red Clover. Zook can use these to power up his transmutation spells, or Schloop says he can use them to make a pretty kick-ass stew. On the way, Yorick notices his armor has become ill-fitting and the back pain he's felt since they left the citadel has intensified... When they enter Senro space, they come across a strange object in space. It looks like a large crystal ball about 5 feet in diameter, sitting atop a cradle of vines. Cecilia identifies the orb as a scrying focus known as an "Eye of Lilliana." Cecilia also says that the eye is elven technology and is suprised and disturbed to see it in somebody else's hands. The orb follows them at a distance, but flees after being attacked. While the party questions Cecilia for more information about the elves, they cross the bulk of Senro Space. Moments before they would leave, the orb appears again, followed by the peel of thunder and maw of energy that coincides with the gnomish warp drive. Three Senro ships appear and immediately attack, the huge bombard mounted on the front of the lead ship tearing a hole through the lower decks of the Demon's Run. Though one Senro ship is disabled by the rift closing early, the other two bear down on the party and move in to board. Though Capo is able to evade them, a summoner on the lead ship calls forth a massive roc that ferries a boarding party on to the Demon's Run. Capo, Yorick and Zook recognize the summoner as Ryoko, the Kumadan general they abandoned in the spirit realm back on Senro. The Kuma soldiers defend Ryoko as she slings deadly spells, and her summoned Roc claws and grabs at the ship's crew. Jaggs is thrown off the ship (though later recovered), and Penn and Orock fall to the onslaught. Capo is able to ram the hammerhead through one of the senro ships, and Zook dismisses the summoned Roc with dispel magic. Meanwhile, Hunter X cuts senro soldiers to ribbons while Yorick attacks with the Axe of the Dwarven Lords recovered from the citadel. During the heated battle Yorick is able to unlock a hidden power of the Axe, calling forth an elder earth elemental that slaps Ryoko down as she tries to flee. With Ryoko defeated, they take her prisoner and question her. Ryoko is furious and they aren't able to get much out of her over the stream of curses that leave her mouth. Ryoko blames the party for causing the chain of events that ended in the destruction of her homeworld. With a sizable number of Goro's forces stranded without their ship they were unable to defend themselves against the Shogun's army, and with Goro gone nobody was around to prevent the Oni from hatching their vile schemes and pouring into the material world, leaving most of senro in flames. They execute Ryoko, but her hate filled spirit jumps from her body and tries to invade Yorick's body. She's pushed away, but an ominous aura clings to the room. The party continues their journey towards the Rock of Bral... by the time they get there though, Yorick has discovered his body has undergone some serious changes... 'Next Session: 'Accentuate the Boobies